


Засим лежит цветок

by Varfolomeeva



Series: Pray for us, Icarus (перевод на русский) [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Кроули человек (?), Но помягче, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Язык цветов, ангст, потеря памяти, реинкарнация, романтика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24338743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varfolomeeva/pseuds/Varfolomeeva
Summary: Он не мог объяснить это себе, как и не мог объяснить остроту своих реакций на Азирафеля, не мог обуздать то притяжение — гравитацию, благоговение — слова, замершие на кончике языка, воспоминание, столь расплывчатое, что за него невозможно ухватиться.AU. Цикл. Азирафель возвращается. Кроули пытается не быть слишком быстрым. И не слишком думать о своих снах...
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Pray for us, Icarus (перевод на русский) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1514783
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57





	Засим лежит цветок

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Herein a Blossom Lies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20416307) by [Atalan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atalan/pseuds/Atalan). 



> Отдельное спасибо за редактуру [idle heart](https://ficbook.net/authors/509937)!

_Лондон, 2008_

Кроули даже не думал, что может испытывать такую душевную боль. Не думал, что может чувствовать себя настолько сломленным, настолько покинутым. Когда умерли его родители, он чувствовал горечь, сожаление, но и облегчение — думал тогда, что с ним не так, что он не проронил по ним ни единой слезинки.

(Он никогда не был им нужен. Ни ребенком, ни взрослым. Им было плевать, когда он уехал в Лондон. Он им не звонил. Они ему тоже.)

Единственной причиной, почему он выдержал эту незнакомую сокрушительную боль было то, насколько она оказалась шокирующей, неясной и неожиданной, что он сам даже как-то восхитился этим. Наблюдал как будто со стороны, как сам разваливается на части, как безутешно горюет… по чему? Это даже не было дружбой… чем тогда? _Приятельством_? Мимолетным знакомством? Он горюет по человеку, которого едва знал? По тому, что так и не случилось? По тому, что никогда не случится?

Он не мог объяснить это себе, как и не мог объяснить остроту своих реакций на Азирафеля, не мог обуздать то притяжение — гравитацию, благоговение — слова, замершие на кончике языка, воспоминание, столь расплывчатое, что за него невозможно ухватиться.

Поначалу он приходил к книжному каждый день. Потом раз в неделю. Потом недели обернулись месяцами, и, хотя Кроули ради своего же блага и старался держаться от него подальше, ноги все равно приводили его к магазину чаще, чем должны были. Все оставалось по-прежнему, только окна покрылись тонким слоем грязи, и кто-то нарисовал граффити на входной двери.

(Когда в следующий раз Кроули проходил мимо, граффити исчезло, на двери не было ни пятнышка, словно матерное слово исчезло само по себе. Кроули решил, что об этом, наверное, позаботилась женщина через дорогу.)

Весна уступала лету, лето неторопливо брало свое. Прежде, чем Кроули опомнился, наступил август, и на Лондон обрушилась невыносимая жара. Кроули задумался, не закрыть ли на недельку цветочный и не уехать куда-нибудь, может, наконец заняться брошенным родительским домом, но что если Азирафель вернется, когда его не будет?

 _Он не вернется,_ в ответ давил Кроули, пытаясь заставить собственное упрямое сердце послушаться. _А если вернется, то будет тебя избегать._

Оглядываясь назад, становилось очевидно, где он ошибся. Азирафель пришел в его магазин, говорил об утраченной любви, о ком-то, кого он не мог забыть даже спустя _годы_ , а Кроули… что? Запал на него? Пытался пригласить на свидание? Обхаживал его? Он даже не знал, на что тогда рассчитывал, но сейчас становилось ясно, что ему стоило подумать, прежде чем бросаться в омут, и что он сам навлек на себя свои беды

Он умирал от одной мысли, что каким-то образом только приумножил боль Азирафеля. Потом мучился чувством вины за свою самовлюбленную уверенность, что Азирафелю вообще есть до него дело. А потом размышлял, не ищет ли он оправдания, чтобы просто не брать на себя ответственность.

Но больше всего он скучал по Азирафелю, хотя и понимал, как это нелепо. Он едва его знал. Едва с ним _разговаривал_ : парочка коротких бесед, несколько книг и все. Ему не должно было быть так плохо, словно он потерял старого друга.

 _Это странно,_ говорил он себе — в ду́ше, за завтраком, в магазине. _Это все до усрачки странно, и тебе стоит забыть об этом поскорее._

Но он видел Азирафеля во снах. Не всегда — это было бы настоящей пыткой. Но время от времени по утрам он просыпался с ощущением, будто его оторвали от места, которому он принадлежал.

Дважды у него были такие тяжелые кошмары, что он просыпался с криком, а после, дрожа, часами сидел в ожидании рассвета. В этих кошмарах не было Азирафеля, насколько он мог помнить, но Кроули подозревал, что они были вызваны бушевавшими внутри него эмоциями, с которыми надо было уже что-то сделать: может, сходить к психотерапевту, пропить курс таблеток, или словить кризис среднего возраста и уехать на Аляску.

Он не сделал ничего из этого.

Он просто продолжил жить, один день за другим, ожидая, что время сделает свое дело и стешет режущие края воспоминаний, и продолжал прокручивать их в голове, проверяя, насколько они еще остры.

* * *

Это был долгий жаркий, душный день, небо заволокли грозовые тучи, воздух был тяжелым и влажным, словно предвещал катастрофу. Кроули хотел, чтобы просто наконец уже _пошел дождь,_ но, когда он стал закрывать магазин, на горизонте не было ни намека на начинающуюся грозу.

Обычно он сначала запирал дверь, а потом занимался уборкой, но сегодня он устал, был весь липкий и несчастный, и должно быть просто забыл об этом, потому что вдруг услышал из задней комнаты, в которой набирал воду для срезанных цветов, как кто-то вошел в магазин. Кроули придушил недовольный стон, вытер руки о фартук и, направляясь к двери, постарался сделать более-менее вежливое лицо.

— Извините, мы закрыты, я просто забыл…

Он не договорил, потому что там был Азирафель. Он стоял в магазине, и свет позади него был таким странным, свинцовым и тусклым, просачивающимся сквозь облака, что на секунду Кроули правда решил, что у него галлюцинации, что он бредит. 

— Здравствуй, — сказал Азирафель и замолчал, видимо не зная, что еще сказать.

Кроули попытался что-то ответить, но не смог. Он знал, что стоит и таращится, как дурак, но не мог ворочать языком, не мог оторвать взгляд от лица Азирафеля. Его вдруг заключило в ловушку между пронизывающей внезапностью встречи и прогнившей поволокой эмоций последних трех месяцев, и у него подкосились ноги, закружило голову.

Азирафель прикусил губу и опустил глаза.

— Я, понимаешь, был неподалеку…

— Неподалеку, — сухо повторил Кроули.

— Да, — ответил Азирафель, изучая свои туфли.

— Ты уехал, — сказал Кроули. Он старался сдержать обвинительный тон. Как будто у него вообще было на это право. — Просто… исчез. На месяцы.

— Да.

— И теперь вернулся.

— Да.

Кроули сделал глубокий дрожащий вдох, и сложил руки на груди, чтобы обрести какую-то устойчивость. Слишком много чувств внутри боролись за первенство. Гнев, ведь Азирафель вот так просто вернулся в его жизнь, но то переживание быстро смыло невероятно облегчение. Страх, ведь Азирафель может снова так с ним поступить; страх, что Кроули спугнет его одним неверным словом или взглядом. Страстное желание, сильнее, чем когда-либо, подойти и коснуться Азирафеля, убедиться, что он реален, крепко обнять и никогда его больше не отпускать.

Он снова осторожно вздохнул.

— Что произошло?

Очевидно Азирафель не ожидал этого вопроса. У него нервно забегали глаза, он то задерживал взгляд на лице Кроули, то отводил его.

— Я не могу объяснить, — ответил он, и Кроули ощутил иного рода опаску, отблеск чего-то темного и мучительного в опущенном взгляде Азирафеля. — Но мне жаль. Мне… мне так жаль, мой дорогой. Я правда сожалею, что уехал, не сказав ни слова.

Кроули сжал руки крепче, обнимая себя, как удав, чтобы продолжить стоять ровно — целым и невредимым, и оставаться хотя бы немного в здравом уме.

— Ладно, — услышал он сам себя. — Ты… ты вернулся только чтобы это сказать? Ты снова собираешься уехать?

— Нет, — сказал Азирафель, и это звучало как обещание. Или как ответ на очень старое обещание. — Я вернулся. Насовсем. Я не собираюсь…

Он не договорил, беспокойно крутя кольцо на правой руке, и бросил на Кроули взгляд, словно не мог заставить себя смотреть на него.

— Я буду в книжном, — продолжил Азирафель, и как-то ссутулился, словно готовился к отказу. — Если ты… как бы сказать, если ты хочешь… если бы ты хотел…

Он умолк, глубоко вдохнул, украдкой бросил еще один взгляд — тот задержался, словно Азирафель боялся, что он будет последним, и повернулся к двери.

— Я… я пока что пойду, — сказал он, направляясь к выходу.

Кроули дернулся вперед, даже не успев подумать, едва не падая, с трудом удерживаясь на ногах. Он поймал руку Азирафеля прежде чем тот успел взяться за ручку двери, ощутил под своими пальцами тепло, услышал удивленный вздох.

— Не уходи, — сказал он, хрипло и сломано, и боже, он был таким жалким, буквально терял _рассудок_ … — Пожалуйста.

Но эти слова словно ударили по Азирафелю, вырвали что-то из него, обнажили свежий и ужасный шов горя, на который было смотреть все равно что на открытую рану — или в зеркало. Он вздрогнул под рукой Кроули, вжался в нее, словно ноги его больше не держали, а потом развернулся — так неожиданно, что Кроули сам едва не упал вперед. Азирафель водрузил руку ему на грудь, помогая удержать баланс, и Кроули почувствовал, что пальцы Азирафеля подрагивают.

Они так и стояли, ладонь Азирафеля на сердце Кроули, пальцы Кроули — крепко обхватывающие руку Азирафеля, и у обоих из них головы опущены. И медленно, медленно Кроули почувствовал, как темный тугой клубок внутри начал разматываться, и медленно, начала проходить дрожь пальцев Азирафеля.

Почти единовременно они подняли головы и встретились глазами — словно столкнулись звезды, и Кроули с ясной точностью знал две вещи: он хотел поцеловать Азирафеля, и это будет ужасной ошибкой.

Он отпустил Азирафеля и чуть отступил, это даже нельзя было назвать шагом, но этого было достаточно, чтобы рука упала с его груди. Они оба вздохнули, словно до этого находились под водой.

— Ты правда никуда не собираешься? — прошептал Кроули.

— Ох, дорогой, _клянусь_.

Кроули кивнул, сглотнул комок в горле и дрожь от подкатывающихся слез, и смущение, откликнувшееся на « _дорогой_ », и отвел глаза, чтобы только не смотреть на Азирафеля.

— Тогда… тогда стоит дать тебе мой номер, — сказал он, стараясь держать будничный тон, словно так можно было вернуть разговор в нормальное русло. — Если…

— Да, — мягко ответил Азирафель. — Прошу.

Уходить от Азирафеля, даже к противоположному концу комнаты, было самым тяжелым, что он когда-либо делал. Всего пара шагов и его накрыла паника, шепчущая, что если он обернется, то Азирафеля там не будет…

Кроули обернулся, просто не мог иначе. Азирафель все еще был там. Кроули опустил голову, порыскав за стойкой, нашел ручку и бумагу. Нацарапал свой мобильный номер и номер магазина. Спустя секунду добавил свою электронную почту. Он едва удержался от того, что не написать свой адрес и индекс, в последний момент осознав, что Азирафель и так знает, где он живет, потому что он прямо сейчас здесь стоит.

Он протянул бумажку Азирафелю, который аккуратно, словно это была одна из его книг, свернул ее и сложил в карман пиджака.

— Я думал… хм, я подумывал… — Азирафель принялся разглаживать лацканы пиджака. — Я думал, я могу глянуть, идет ли еще в Глобусе «Много шума из ничего». Или, где-нибудь еще, эту пьесу всегда где-нибудь ставят. И если ты, если ты не против…

— Хорошо, — ответил Кроули, слыша, как громко стучит у него пульс. — Да. Давай сходим.

Азирафель кивнул, вновь задерживая на Кроули тоскливый взгляд, словно запоминал — зачарованно разглядывал — его лицо.

— Я позвоню тебе. Если смогу достать билеты. Или… — Азирафель покраснел едва заметно. — Я позвоню в любом случае.

Этого было достаточно. Достаточно, чтобы Кроули сказал: — Да, хорошо, — и не погнался за Азирафелем снова, когда тот собрался уходить. Но даже так, он все равно крепко держался за стойку, когда Азирафель закрыл за собой дверь, бросая напоследок взгляд через плечо и исчезая в толпе.

Кроули не мог сказать, сколько еще стоял там. Оцепенение сбросил раскат грома, первые капли дождя застучали по окну. Кроули прошел до двери, запер ее, опустил жалюзи. Он выключил свет и через заднюю комнату вышел в небольшой садик.

Дождь усиливался и крупные капли падали с неба, которое озаряли яркие белые вспышки, сопровождающиеся запоздалым низким грохотом. Кроули встал возле молодых яблонь и, подняв голову к небу, закрыл глаза, вдыхая пьянящий запах земли, которая мокла под проливным дождем. Волосы Кроули уже растрепались, а футболка промокла насквозь, вскоре он начнет дрожать от холода, но ему это было нужно. Было нужно остудить разгоряченную кожу, было нужно оросить водой выжженную душу, было нужно, чтобы дождь смыл его беспомощные благодарные нелепые слезы.

* * *

Кроули не знал, как люди одеваются в театр (скорее всего шляпы и монокли не обязательны, но именно это приходило в голову, когда он думал о театре), так что решил перестраховаться, одеться иначе, чем привык, в итоге сменив джинсы на черные брюки и кожаную куртку и подобрав под них приличную бордовую рубашку.

Пока он мучился с воротником, ожидая Азирафеля, то понял, что устроил древний ритуал перед свиданием, когда ты стараешься выглядеть хорошо, но при этом не показывать, что приложил к этому немало усилий, и скривился отражению в зеркале. _Слишком быстро_ , подумал он, _ты вообще ничему не учишься?_

Он хотел Азирафеля в своей жизни, хотел отчаянно, хотел его дружбы, его теплоты, его присутствия. Он не собирался рисковать, вываливая на него свои никому не нужные чувства.

Тем не менее он аккуратно завязал волосы на затылке и достал золотую серьгу с гранатом, которую не носил годами. Камень идеально подходил к рубашке.

Азирафель сказал, что заедет за ним, и это было весьма кстати, потому что у Кроули не было никакого желания везти Азирафеля на своем побитом фургоне, который он использовал для доставки, как и не было желания усаживать его на мотоцикл, на котором он ездил в остальное время. Если развивать эту мысль, то Кроули ожидал бы увидеть Азирафеля на чем-нибудь компактном и удобном: возможно на Мини или небольшом Форде Фиесте.

Он едва не пробил челюстью пол, когда возле его магазина припарковалась классическая Бентли.

— Срань господня, — не выдержал он, когда Азирафель нагнулся с водительского места и застенчиво помахал через пассажирское окно.

— _Где_ ты достал _такую_ машину? — потребовал ответа Кроули, когда осторожно открыл дверцу, стараясь не поцарапать ее о тротуар, и скользнул на кожаное сиденье, приятный запах которого был таким _родным_ , что вызывал необъяснимое чувство дежавю. — Это… клянусь, такие стоят только в частных коллекциях, не говоря уже о том, чтобы разъезжать на такой по Лондону…

— Ах, она… мне ее завещал, — ответил Азирафель, глядя, с каким жадным предвкушением Кроули рассматривает салон. — Старый друг. Думаю, он хотел, чтобы я ездил на ней, а не запер где-нибудь в гараже. Я специально учился водить ради этого.

— Она _потрясающая_ , — выдохнул Кроули, восхищенно проводя рукой по ореховой отделке салона: лак нисколько не потрескался. Ему всегда нравились старые автомобили, в детстве он собирал их модельки, и до сих пор мечтал, что когда-нибудь накопит на такой… Ну, точно не эту такую, как эта Бентли, он никогда не сможет себе ее позволить. — Страховка должно быть астрономическая.

— Стоит каждого пенни, — мягко отозвался Азирафель, и Кроули осознал, что на него все еще смотрят, в мягких глазах Азирафеля плещется что-то для него неясное. — Поедем?

Кроули на автомате потянулся к левому плечо и понял, что в такой старой машине попросту нет ремней. Сидеть, не пристегнувшись, было удивительно волнующе. Азирафель осторожно завел Бентли, трижды проверил слепую зону и выехал на дорогу.

Его нисколько не удивило, что Азирафель был осторожным водителем, делал все по инструкции и даже боязливей, чем это было бы уместно для лондонских дорог, но ведь и Кроули тоже ездил бы на такой машине очень осторожно. Ни единой царапины на краске, ни одной вмятины — эту машину холили и лелеяли с той минуты, как она сошла с конвейера. Он поймал себя на том, что нежно гладит пальцем по кожаному сидению и заставил себя перестать. Наверное, неприлично так трогать чужую машину.

В конце концов, они не пошли в Глобус, что даже было хорошо, потому что ливень, что прошел накануне, сменился мелкой угрюмой моросью, которая не шла на руку спектаклям на открытом воздухе. Постановка, на которую они пришли, была современной интерпретацией, сказал Азирафель, когда они стали в очередь на входе, объясняя изменившиеся детали сюжета, что для Кроули было мало чем полезно, так как он не был знаком с оригинальной пьесой.

Для Кроули было важнее просто слушать Азирафель, упиваясь тем, как тот отходит от изначальной темы, словно ему нужно слишком много сказать, но он не знает, с чего начать.

Он ожидал, что просмотр спектакля будет скучноватым, чем-то, с чем нужно просто смириться, если он хочет провести время с Азирафелем. Кроули не ожидал, что будет смеяться до слез, и что время пролетит так быстро, что это застанет его врасплох.

Азирафель сиял так, будто его смех был каким-то ценнейшим даром, и увлек их в бар взять по бокалу вина, пока Кроули восторженно рассуждал о том, как сильны были в постановке юмор и человечность пьесы, даже без четкого следования языку Шекспира.

— Когда читаешь, впечатление совсем другое, — сказал он, и Кроули исподтишка посмотрел на него, ловя отголосок удовлетворения в его чертах.

— Только не надо вот этого «а я же говорил», — пошутил он. Азирафель удрученно посмотрел на него. — Но ладно, да, ты был прав.

От ответной улыбки у него перехватило дыхание. Азирафель выглядел почти _счастливым_ впервые с тех пор, как они встретились, и Кроули уже был решительно настроен повторять это снова и снова, и снова.

Смех, это же хорошо для души? К тому времени, как они вышли из театра, Кроули чувствовал себя почти исцеленным, и не только благодаря пьесе. Азирафель почти что светился от удовольствия, планируя еще сводить Кроули на спектакль. _Так, сегодня я ничего не испортил?_ Кроули этого не сказал, с облегчением и радостью прикусив язык. _Ты правда хочешь и дальше со мной видеться?_

Он узнал ответ на свои вопросы, когда Азирафель высадил его возле цветочного и почти застенчиво спросил:

— Может сходим куда-нибудь еще? Например, на выходных?

— Я весь в твоем распоряжении, — ляпнул Кроули и мысленно дал себе тумака.

Но Азирафель только покраснел и улыбнулся — словно и был не против, и Кроули не знал, что это значит, но он долго-долго думал об этом, пока не наконец не уснул.

* * *

Кроули был удивлен, как долго он не замечал рояль посреди книжного. Но в его защиту стоило сказать, что тот был накрыт плотной бархатной тканью и так заставлен штабелями книг, что его можно было попросту принять за очередной стол. Кроули взял в привычку бродить тут после того, как закрывал свой цветочный (когда Азирафель не заезжал за ним, чтобы поужинать или поехать в театр, или и туда, и туда) и часто просто бесцельно изучал стеллажи книг, ожидая, когда Азирафель закончит с делами.

— Осматривайся, сколько пожелаешь, — сказал тогда Азирафель, хотя в его лице угадывалось странная тревожная неуверенность. — Только прошу тебя не совать нос в очевидно личные вещи. Знаешь, если что-то закрыто или убрано…

— Я понял, — ответил тогда Кроули, хотя и почувствовал неудержимое любопытство. — Я просто погляжу, хорошо?

И глядеть было на что. Коллекцию Азирафеля можно было бы назвать эклектичной, хотя тут больше подходил — крышесносный сумбур. Невозможно было сказать, что именно заставляло Азирафеля собирать все эти издания.

Сначала Кроули решил, что он просто любит _старые_ книги, но на полках проскакивали и современные тома. Первые издания? Их было немало, но также попадались и невзрачные массовые издания, и седьмые редакции малоизвестного библейского анализа.

Тогда дело было в религии? Прослеживалась определенная тенденция, но даже для Кроули, который не переступил порог церкви с тех пор, как стал достаточно взрослым, чтобы отказываться от походов туда, было ясно, что это не те писания, которые одобрил бы священник. Кроме того, все это было перемешано с фолиантами Шекспира, классической литературой и многоцветьем современных фентези-новелл.

В конце концов, единственное, что Кроули мог с уверенностью утверждать — Азирафель любил читать, и, хотя кое-что определенно прослеживалось (например, здесь не было триллеров и политических дневников), Кроули просто пришел к тому, что Азирафель не преувеличивал, когда говорил, что каждая книга в этом магазине — его любимая.

Рояль оказался такой неожиданностью, что Кроули поначалу решил, что обознался. Он обошел его, аккуратно сдвигая стопки книг, пока не проявились его очертания. Стало ясно — то, что он сначала принял за тумбочку, было банкеткой. С предельной осторожностью он нашел край бархатного покрывала и поднял его, пока не блеснуло лакированное дерево и медные педали — блестящие и отполированные, хотя роялем явно не пользовались очень давно.

Запоздало он сообразил, что, возможно, это надо было расценивать, как _очевидно личное,_ и опустил ткань, чтобы больше не совать туда нос, но он просто не мог о нем забыть. То, что в книжном стоит рояль — казалось странным, но еще страннее было то, что им никогда не пользовались, похоронили под книгами, словно хотели о нем забыть… это грызло его до тех пор, пока он не осмелился спросить о нем Азирафеля однажды на ужине.

Азирафель вздрогнул, словно Кроули дал ему пощечину, и сердце Кроули остановилось, а нутро захлестнула паника.

— Забудь, — слишком быстро сказал он. — Прости, я не хотел…

— Ты играешь? — неожиданно поинтересовался Азирафель, гоняя по тарелке вилку с наколотым на нее идеально прожаренным бифштексом, словно у него пропал аппетит.

— Я? Нет, у меня нет особого таланта к музыке, я…

И почему-то _это_ тоже ранило Азирафеля. Тот громко сглотнул, и у Кроули возникло ужасное предчувствие, что Азирафель сейчас извинится и уйдет.

— О, — сказал Азирафель, а потом сделал настоящий геркулесов подвиг, подавив чувства, разрывающие его изнутри, и потянулся за бокалом вина. — Это просто… памятный сувенир. Вроде того. Я почти забыл про него.

А затем он вздохнул и с улыбкой отпил вина — в глазах была все та же печаль — а затем сменил тему.

Отсутствие правдивого ответа мучало Кроули настолько, что этой ночью во сне он с привычной легкостью извлекал из клавиш печальную сонату, окруженный лишь мерцающими свечами и безмолвными книгами.

* * *

Август обернулся сентябрем, который пронесся столько быстро, что Кроули заметил его наступление лишь когда он почти закончился. Кроули временами вспоминал, чем он вообще жил до встречи с Азирафелем, как проводил время. Он старался не размышлять над тем, что будет делать, если Азирафель… перестанет быть частью его жизни. Страх, пришедший за этой мыслью, был столь всеобъемлющий и парализующий, словно сомкнувшиеся на горле когти безжалостного зверя.

Большую часть времени он не думал об этом. Большую часть времени он учился не беспокоится об этом. Но случались моменты. Всегда случались такие моменты. Когда он говорил что-то, что омрачало лицо Азирафеля, возвращало боль и печаль в его глаза. Когда Азирафель отдалялся, начинал вести себя неловко. И, конечно, когда Кроули хотел сделать то, что не мог себе позволить, то, о чем не мог даже мечтать.

Одно из его деревцев разродилось единственным красным яблоком, в обхвате не больше мяча для гольфа, к большому удивлению и радости Кроули — ведь он не ожидал в этом году плодов. Он позвонил Азирафелю посреди дня, настолько взволнованный, словно выкопал сундук с сокровищами, и осознал, насколько нелепо себя повел, только когда Азирафель в трубке мягко рассмеялся над ним.

— Могу я прийти? — спросил Азирафель, прежде чем Кроули успел вернуть себе остатки хладнокровия.

— Я, да, приходи.

Странно, но с того дня, как Азирафель буквально из ниоткуда появился у его магазина, он всегда ждал его у дверей снаружи и ни разу больше не заходил внутрь. Они также никогда не заходили к Кроули в квартиру; а если хотели собраться посидеть (и выпить отличного вина), то почему-то это всегда происходило в книжном у Азирафеля. Кроули даже не знал, где Азирафель живет. Не считая того, что он явно _жил_ в книжном магазине, и где бы он ни спал, ел и переодевался, он, похоже, не считал то место _домом._ Кроули мог ходить взад-вперед, представляя квартиру, вроде собственной, или какой-нибудь огромный таунхаус с большими пустыми комнатами, мебель в которых накрыта простынями. Или это просто съемная комната в чьем-нибудь доме, как у старомодного квартиранта? Как бы то ни было, просьба пойти домой к Азирафелю была веделена красным в списке запрещенных вопросов, и поэтому он никак не мог разрешить эту загадку.

Когда Азирафель переступил порог цветочного, Кроули ощутил, как внутри все сжалось. Но на этот раз тот хотя бы улыбался, и это ласковое выражение было столь завораживающим, что Кроули сбился с дыхания и забыл, что вообще хотел сделать

Азирафель моргнул и выгнул бровь, покрываясь легким румянцем, и Кроули пришлось встряхнуться, чтобы сбросить наваждение.

— Сюда, — сказал он, чувствуя себя более чем неловко, и прошел через заднюю комнату в сад. — Сразу скажу, это не то чтобы прям яблоко _с большой буквы_ , понимаешь, оно совсем хиленькое, и, наверное, на вкус просто ужасное…

— Оно просто замечательное, — ответил Азирафель, когда они подошли к деревцу с единственным плодом, и он был так искренен в своей похвале, что это вызвало в Кроули чувство почти что родительской гордости. Потом, когда Азирафель уйдет, он обязательно подойдет к деревцу и скажет, что оно — молодец. — Как поступишь с ним?

Кроули не думал об этом, но как только Азирафель спросил, ответ стал очевиден. Он потянулся, осторожно сорвал яблочко с ветки и протянул его Азирафелю.

Он думал, что Азирафель будет смеяться; не ожидал, что лицо того вытянется, глаза вдруг расширятся и потемнеют от эмоций. Но прежде чем Кроули успел запаниковать, Азирафель все-таки рассмеялся, глаза его заблестели, он прижал руку ко рту и замотал головой — его кудри подпрыгивали вперед-назад, ловя утреннее солнце.

— Давай разделим его? — предложил Азирафель, улыбаясь так, словно это была их личная маленькая шутка, пусть Кроули и не мог ее уловить. — Так будет справедливо.

Это был один из тех моментов, когда Кроули едва ли не терял самообладание; когда все, о чем он мог думать, это как он откусывает от яблока, а потом предлагает его Азирафелю. Как Азирафель без колебаний берет его и прижимается ртом туда, где были губы Кроули, слизывает сок, глядя ему прямо в глаза.

Кроули содрогнулся, проглотил ком в горле и сказал:

— Хорошо, тогда пошли на кухню.

Что-то промелькнуло в выражении лица Азирафеля — что это? Разочарование? Нет, конечно, нет. Азирафель последовал за Кроули наверх по лестнице, и когда Кроули посмотрел на него снова, тот с неподдельным живым интересом разглядывал квартиру.

— Я тут еще не был, — сказал он, констатируя очевидное, словно только что сам это понял. — Как здорово! Мне нравятся эти шторы.

Кроули подавил смущение, пытаясь представить, как это место выглядит в глазах Азирафеля. Здесь было опрятно, как только может быть опрятно в маленькой квартирке, достаточно чисто, чтобы не смущаться, но, когда Кроули проследил за взглядом Азирафеля, то заметил, что, хотя шкафы и полки занимало много разных _вещей_ , это были только _полезные практичные вещи_. У него не было никаких памятных сувениров. Стеллажи занимали те книги, которые он любил читать, и те DVD-диски, которые любил смотреть. Среди них не было ни одного подписанного экземпляра или специального издания. Даже полки с компакт-дисками у него были только потому, что он слушал музыку, и почти все они были уже скопированы на его ноутбук.

Он вдруг задался вопросом, что же случилось с теми модельками машин, которые он так любил в детстве. Наверное, так и остались лежать в какой-нибудь в коробке, подумал он, где-нибудь в углу в родительском доме. Ему серьезно пора стиснуть зубы и навести там порядок.

— Давно ты тут живешь? — спросил Азирафель, рассматривая CD-диски.

— Ну… лет восемь? — Кроули пришлось задуматься. — Да. Открыл магазин, когда получил наследство. А до этого, сам понимаешь, то там, то здесь.

— Ты всегда жил в Лондоне?

— Нет, приехал учиться в универе, так и остался, — Кроули пересек гостиную, на кухоньке достал нож и разделочную доску. Он помыл крошечное яблочко, затем осторожно порезал на четвертинки. — Я должен был стать типичным белым воротничком, понимаешь, в каком-нибудь банке или в юридической фирме, но я…

Он умолк, взял тарелку, положил на нее четвертинки — даже с большей заботой, чем следовало, учитывая сколько они на ней пробудут — и вернулся к Азирафелю.

— Значит, занимаешься любимым делом? — выгнув бровь, спросил Азирафель с чем-то, что нельзя было назвать именно улыбкой.

Кроули смешливо фыркнул.

— Не совсем, — признал он. — Я просто ненавижу выполнять чьи-то приказы. Начать собственный бизнес было лучшим вариантом, но я не из тех, знаешь, кто отдается делу _со страстью_ …

Он пожал плечами.

— Мне нравится садоводство, я хорошо управляюсь с растениями, а цветы… не знаю, они делают людей счастливыми. В отличие от страховых выплат. Так я оказался там, где я есть.

Он протянул тарелку. Азирафель смотрел на него так, этим редким взглядом, словно он был… _разочарован_? Нет, скорее встревожен. Словно он мог видеть в Кроули потенциал, который Кроули никогда не видел в себе. Это должно было его разозлить, заставить негодовать, как от ехидных отцовских замечаний, но вместо этого Кроули ощутил странную грусть, неловкость от самого себя.

— Оно наверняка горькое, — заметил Кроули, кивая на тарелку. — Слишком маленькое, чтобы набраться сладости.

— Что ж, я все-таки рискну.

Азирафель деликатно взял одну из долек двумя пальцами. Он замер, и Кроули понял, что он ждет. Чувствуя себя немного нелепо, он тоже взял кусочек. Он обменялись взглядами, а затем одновременно откусили.

К удивлению Кроули, яблоко было вовсе не горьким. В нем была приятная терпкость и обещание, что в будущем плоды с этого дерева будут полны свежей летней сладости.

— Восхитительно, — негромко сказал Азирафель и, улыбнувшись, откусил еще кусочек.

* * *

Прошла и осень со своим красным, золотым и желтым многоцветьем, шквалом мороси и удручающе ранним появлением рождественской рекламы, а Кроули ощущал себя как никогда счастливым, за исключением сомнения, которое выгрызало себе путь со дна его души.

Он не знал, куда ведут их отношения с Азирафелем, не знал, чего ожидать. Он не переставал хотеть поцеловать его, но не позволял себе надеяться. Они же были друзьями? Кроули считал именно так, даже думал, что, между ними возможно такая дружба, которой у него никогда не было, такой глубокой и прочной она ощущалось. И если бы так продолжалось еще — всегда, если быть честным перед самим собой — то видит Бог, он примет это с благодарностью.

У него были… романы, пусть это будет названо так. Романы были, пока он учился в университете, да и после него, когда он — молодой, без гроша в кармане и совершенно свободный — заливался алкоголем и цеплял в клубах таких же молодых и нищих гуляк.

Он просто делал, что было принято делать, и не то чтобы ему не нравился секс.

Но это было больше похоже... на бессмысленное удовлетворение телесных потребностей, и со временем стало понятно, что оно того не стоит, что это не для него, просто физическое удовольствие не даст того, чего ему так не хватает. И он все чаще размышлял, будет ли _иначе_ с Азирафелем, если его сердце заходится из-за малейшей глупости, вроде трепета его ресниц, или того, как он облизывает губы, или это просто _не стоило_ ужасающей возможности потерять его.

Иногда Азирафель смотрел на него словно… словно чего-то ждал. Словно ждал, что Кроули… что? Возьмет его за руку? Поцелует? Официально попросит разрешения ухаживать за ним?

Но всякий раз, когда Кроули начинал думать, что возможно он не выдает желаемое за действительное, и позволял себе решить, что сблизиться с Азирафелем все-таки возможно, случались _иные моменты_.

Как на прошлой неделе, когда он нацепил бутон мака к своему пальто в преддверии Дня Памяти, а Азирафель побелел как полотно и посмотрел на него так, словно он перерезал себе горло. Он весь дрожал и был до ужаса тих так долго после этого, что Кроули решил больше никогда не надевать этот цветок, бросив крупную горсть мелочи в ведро для сбора пожертвований из смутного чувства вины.

Или еще раньше, когда Кроули спросил о тех книгах на датском, которые громоздились на нескладной полке в дальнем углу книжного — Азирафель гневно крикнул оставить их в покое, словно там была порнография или что-то такое.

(Кроули так это возмутило, что он дождался дня, когда Азирафель окажется поглощен каким-то особенно заплесневелым томом в кожаном переплете, и проскользнул туда, чтобы заглянуть в книги. В них не было никак грязных гравюр или явных признаков того, что это не просто скучные тексты. Он переписал пару фраз и вставил их в Гугл-переводчик, когда вернулся домой, но там было что-то непонятное о двухголовых козлах и падающих звездах.)

Кроули предполагал, что такие моменты, когда Азирафеля так трясет, его накрывают какие-то плохие воспоминания о Бывшем — и, если бы Кроули встретил этого ублюдка, он бы сначала ему навалял, а потом уже задавал бы вопросы — но в последнее время он стал сомневаться в собственных выводах. Потому что Азирафель так пораженно смотрел ему в глаза, словно это _Кроули_ каким-то образом оставил его и разбил ему сердце.

Он часто ловил себя на том, с какой странной ясностью и подробностями ему снятся эти моменты, полные вещей, которых обычно не бывает во снах — запахов, вкуса, ощущения температуры.

Ему снилось, как он читает эти странные книги на датском, снилось, что он понимает их без труда. Снилось, как он с Азирафелем пьет вино в свете свеч, в свете лампы, в свете керосиновых лампы, под ветвями винограда, под закопченными бревнами и под потолком книжного магазина.

Ему так часто снилось, как он играет на рояле, что, повинуясь внезапному порыву, он однажды сдвинул книги, чтобы поднять крышку. Рояль должен был быть расстроенным, ведь он стоял нетронутым кто знает сколько лет, но, когда Кроули с опаской тронул клавишу, чистая звучная нота отразилась от стен книжного магазина.

Кроули не ожидал, что будет так громко. Он зажмурился, слушая, как Азирафель что-то уронил в задней комнате, а затем поспешный стук шагов.

— Прости, — сказал Кроули, даже не оглядываясь, чтобы не видеть гнева или этой ужасной зияющей боли. — Просто… мне было любопытно.

В ответ было молчание, а потом Азирафель сказал:

— Тогда продолжай.

Кроули удивленно взглянул на него — Азирафель замер у ближайшего стеллажа, упираясь в него плечом, как будто мог упасть. Его лицо было охвачено печалью, но в глазах проскальзывало что-то подобное жадной тоске.

— Я не особо понимаю, что надо делать, — пробормотал Кроули, нажимая ту же клавишу, словно та была верной. Но хотя бы звучало приятно. — Может, соображу «Три слепые мышки», если дашь мне пару минут…

А затем его пальцы словно по своей воле двинулись к одной из черных клавиш вместо соседней белой, потому что так было _правильно,_ это была следующая нота, затем обратно к белой, снова к белой, потом еще на две черные. Кроули испуганно остановился и услышал тихий вдох Азирафеля.

— Ты же знаешь хотя бы пару нот? — спустя пару секунд спросил Азирафель.

— Ты о чем?

— Это си минор, вроде бы, — его голос был странным, отстраненным. — Ты уверен, что никогда не учился играть?

— В-вроде бы нет, — Кроули пробежался кончиками пальцев по гладким клавишам, не нажимая. Он буквально ощущал очертания мелодии, стремление извлечь определенные ноты. — Иногда мне кажется, что я мог бы…

— Попробуй, — тихо попросил Азирафель.

Кроули попробовал. Он попытался вспомнить один из снов при свечах, потянулся за мышечной памятью клавиш под пальцами. Это было далеко от совершенства — он спотыкался и пропускал ноты, именно тогда, когда начинал думать о том, как сложно делать то, что он делает, — но как только он переставал задавать себе вопросы — он _играл_ , играл мелодию из своего сна, и теперь, когда он слышал ее вживую, он понял, что это настоящая композиция и он слышал ее раньше.

Азирафель издал звук, как будто ему больно. Кроули отнял руки от клавиш, развернулся и увидел, как тот стоит, крепко обхватив себя одной рукой поперек живота, а другую прижал ко рту, словно пытался заставить себя молчать. Его глаза были такими широкими, словно он увидел призрака.

— Я… — Кроули не знал, что сказать, хотел извиниться, не зная, за что. — Ты… ты знаешь, что это?

Азирафель кивнул. Он убрал руку ото рта, и Кроули увидел секундное подрагивание его губ, прежде чем он заговорил.

— Бетховен. «Лунная Соната», — дрожащим голосом ответил он. — Ну, тогда у нее было другое название, но сейчас оно такое…

— Откуда я знаю, как ее играть? — прошептал Кроули сам себе, глядя на собственные пальцы, словно они принадлежат кому-то другому. — Клянусь, я никогда в жизни не касался клавиш…

— Что у тебя в голове? — спросил Азирафель, теперь с настойчивостью, он сцепил руки и постоянно перемещал взгляд между Кроули и роялем. — Что заставило тебя понять, что ты можешь ее сыграть?

Кроули неловко пожал плечами, понимая, как безумно прозвучат его слова, но другого ответа у него не было.

— Мне это снилось. Как я играю на рояле, именно эту мелодию.

Азирафель отрывисто ахнул.

— Что-нибудь… что-нибудь еще?

Кроули посмотрел на клавиши.

— Этот рояль, — сказал он. — Здесь в магазине, только… все освещено свечами. Книг намного меньше. Я один и что-то потерял, но не знаю, как это вернуть…

Он нахмурился, не в силах вспомнить что-нибудь еще, как внезапно в голову пришла еще одна деталь.

— И повсюду розы.

Азирафель сдавленно мучительно всхлипнул. Кроули подорвался к нему, но тот уже уходил, спотыкаясь, словно спасался бегством.

— Азирафель? — Кроули пошел за ним. Он нагнал его в задней комнате, Азирафель, схватившись за голову, сидел в кресле с крылатой спинкой. — Слушай, прости меня, просто забудь, это все… это просто странный сон, просто сон, сны всегда дурацкие…

— Не всегда, — прошептал Азирафель, и у Кроули кровь застыла в жилах от того, какое _мертвое отчаяние_ сквозило у него в голосе. — Ох, что же я наделал?

— Азирафель…

Азирафель резко встал и, не глядя Кроули в глаза, торопливо прошел мимо него, остановился в дверях, уставившись на странную полку в задней части магазина.

— Дорогой, — уже спокойно сказал он, но то было спокойствие туго натянутое меж острых краев и над зияющими пропастями. — Мне ужасно жаль, но могу я попросить тебя уйти? Мне нужно… нужно подумать…

Мир вокруг Кроули развалился, разделился на фрагменты, и нутро тошнотно скрутило.

— Чт-что?

Азирафель не смотрел на него, глубоко увязший в каких-то болезненных мыслях, крутил под пальцами край теплого мягкого свитера, который пришел на смену обычному жилету, как только на улице похолодало.

— Я позвоню тебе, — сказал он. — Когда закончу.

Кроули запустил руки в карманы и сжал кулаки, глядя на профиль Азирафеля, как тот крепко сжал губы, как побледнело его лицо. Он открыл рот, чтобы попросить его объясниться. Закрыл, чувствуя, что словно оступился и теперь летит — но не вниз, а вверх. Почему он вообще прикоснулся к этому роялю? Почему не оставил это в покое? Ничего не имеет смысла, ведь он снова ( _снова_ ) причинил Азирафелю боль, и теперь Азирафель хочет, чтобы он ушел.

— Хорошо, — хрипло отозвался он.

— Спасибо тебе, — ответил Азирафель, направляясь к двери, словно Кроули нужно провожать. Кроули с мýкой последовал за ним. — Я… что ж, я позвоню.

— Ладно, — сказал Кроули, позволив выпроводить себя, как нежеланного покупателя. — Я…

Дверь захлопнулась, щелкнул замок, а Азирафель опустил жалюзи и поспешил вглубь магазина.

* * *

Кроули прождал три дня. Азирафель не звонил.

В первую ночь он почти не спал, слишком боялся своих снов. Он вертелся и брыкался, подскакивал, пытался смотреть фильм, возвращался в постель, и снова крутился. Следующий день был просто адским, учитывая, что ему надо было успеть выполнить огромный заказ к приему, но по крайней мере этим можно было забить голову вплоть до вечера.

Во время обеденного перерыва он заставил пройтись себя по магазинам и купил пачку безрецептурного снотворного. Он оттягивал момент долго, каждые пять минут проверял телефон, прежде чем сдаться и около полуночи проглотить таблетку. 

Его снова мучил кошмар, но на этот раз он не мог проснуться. Ему снилась тьма, как он умирает, и этому не было _конца_ , и даже когда все, чего он хотел – это освобождение, он продолжал бороться до последнего вздоха, не давал себе уйти, потому что он обещал, он _обещал..._

Когда будильник наконец-то выдернул его оттуда, он почти двадцать минут всхлипывал в подушку, чувствуя, как его подташнивает, сомневаясь, все ли у него в порядке с головой, и отчаянно желая услышать голос Азирафеля.

На телефоне не было пропущенных звонков или сообщений. Кроули нацарапал записку, что магазин закрыт, и прицепил к двери. День он провел, лежа на диване под пледом за просмотром старых передач, шутки и повороты сюжета которых он знал наизусть. Иногда он отключался, но подскакивал всякий раз, когда засыпал чуть крепче, ощущая горячечный жар и страх, просачивающийся обратно в грудную клетку.

Когда он пошел по магазинам, то купил бутылку виски, который был чуть лучше, чем _сносным_ , но недостаточно приличного качества, чтобы чувствовать вину за то, что он собирается с ним сделать. Кроули в одиночку приговорил пиццу и почти всю бутылку виски, а в кровать пополз, когда уже больше не мог сосредоточиться на телевизоре. Ему ничего не снилось, или он просто был не в силах вспомнить, и, хотя на утро он чувствовал себя совершенно разбитым, знакомость похмелья была едва ли не утешающей.

Он пережил тихое утро — в магазине не было ни души, так как никто не собирался приходить в такой дождь, кроме одного посетителя, который попросил розовые гвоздики, от чего Кроули едва не словил панический приступ. Каким-то образом он сумел продать цветы без крика, но как только покупатель ушел, он понял, что больше так не может.

Кроули оставил на двери другую записку (у него точно будут неприятности, если он продолжит в том же духе) и отправился в Сохо.

* * *

Книжный магазин был закрыт, жалюзи были опущены, и на секунду Кроули снова вернулся в весну, где он стоял и слушал даму из пекарни, которая говорила об этом странном мистере Фелле и его привычке пропадать месяцами, а то и годами. На этот раз на двери не висело никакого объявления, ничего, что говорило бы, что Азирафель просто вышел по делам или решил открыться позже, однако Кроули был уверен: магазин так и оставался заперт с тех пор, как он ушел три дня назад, и эта мысль ужасала его. 

Ведомый паникой, он заколотил в дверь, стал громко звать Азирафеля, перед глазами закружилось, он был уверен, что никто ему не ответит...

Он не услышал шагов, наверное, потому что кровь громко стучала в ушах. Кроули застало врасплох, когда дверь вдруг открылась; он чуть не упал на Азирафеля, раздраженное лицо которого тут же переменилось тревогой. 

— Кроули? Что случилось?

— Ты сказал, что позвонишь! — выпалил Кроули.

— Да, я...

Азирафель не договорил, уставился на него, а затем его лицо испуганно вытянулось.

— Кроули, — выдохнул он. — Сколько времени прошло?

Кроули ошарашенно ахнул. Азирафель был в том же, в чем Кроули его видел в последний раз, но это вовсе необязательно было должно что-то значить, ведь, если задуматься, весь его гардероб, казалось, состоял из практически одинаковых костюмов...

— Три дня, — наконец ответил он.

Азирафель выглядел так, словно вот-вот заплачет.

— О, _дорогой мой_ , — он потянулся, взял руки Кроули. — Прости меня, я не хотел... Я не специально... Просто мне трудно уследить за временем, когда я чем-то сильно занят...

— На _три дня_? — требовательно переспросил Кроули, испытывая нечто среднее между гневом и недоверием. Морось уже забиралась ему за воротник. — Ты разве не заметил, сколько раз ты спал, сколько ел?..

Азирафель виновато отвел взгляд, и Кроули ахнул.

— Ты _вообще_ спал? Или ел? Ты _не можешь_ просто закрываться на три дня без...

— Я... да, естественно, я делал перерывы, а потом продолжал…

Где-то здесь крылась ложь, но Кроули не мог ее уловить — Азирафель точно не врал, говоря, что все это время был занят... а чем, в самом деле?

— _Что_ ты делал все это время?

— Ах... читал, изучал... — Азирафель прикусил губу, вглядываясь в лицо Кроули с совершенно новой волной беспокойства. — Ты в порядке? Ты выглядишь...

Он продолжал держать его руки в своих, понял Кроули, и этого было достаточно, чтобы водоворот эмоций, наконец, отпустил его, и он почувствовал себя совершенно изможденным.

— Могу я зайти? — выдавил он, вдруг осознавая, как продрог.

Лицо Азирафеля нервно вытянулось, мелькнула еще одна тень вины.

— Нет, не сейчас, — сказал он. — Магазин немного... мне нужно убраться....

В груди Кроули поселилась усталая боль.

— Ладно, — сказал он. — Тогда я пойду.

Он отнял руки, засунул их в карманы и развернулся, чтобы уйти.

— Подожди, — он услышал, как хлопнула дверь, Азирафель остановил его за локоть прежде, чем он успел ускорить шаг. — Кроули. Посмотри на меня. Прошу.

Он слишком устал, чтобы возражать. Азирафель долго смотрел ему в глаза, и что-то заставило его скривиться в таком приступе самобичевания, что Кроули вздрогнул, порываясь его стереть.

— Слушай, — с отчаянием сказал он. — Ничего не случилось. Мне просто... просто нужно немного поспать, я...

— _Кроули_ , прости меня, пожалуйста.

К его шоку, Азирафель сделал шаг навстречу и обнял его, обхватил руками, крепко прижал к себе. Кроули окаменел в протяжение вздоха, а затем сдался ему, беспомощно уткнулся лицом в мягкое плечо. Азирафель был такой теплый; Кроули хотелось обвиться вокруг него.

— Давай я отвезу тебя домой, — тихо предложил Азирафель, обнимая его крепче, прижимаясь щекой к его влажным волосам. — Ты выглядишь таким уставшим. _Ты_ вообще ел?

Кроули неопределенно угукнул, что должно было означать согласие, а получилось похожим на звуковое пожимание плечами, и этот ответ был куда честнее, чем ему бы хотелось.

— Тогда поехали, — сказал Азирафель. Он ласково провел рукой по шее Кроули, всего раз. Пальцы обжигали продрогшую кожу. — Я поведу. Ты открывал сегодня магазин?

— Да, утром... — Кроули неохотно отстранился, стараясь не думать о том, как близко лицо Азирафеля, И что Азирафель будто бы не хочет его отпускать. — А что... что с твоими исследованиями?

— Забудь о них, — сказал Азирафель. Его рука продолжала лежать на его шее; он порывисто погладил ее пальцем, отпуская, и Кроули вздрогнул под этим прикосновением. — Я неправильно расставил приоритеты.

* * *

Проснувшись, Кроули растерялся, подумав, что _не проснулся_ еще и продолжает видеть очередной странный сон-во-сне. Освещение было незнакомым, одеяла были не те, кровать — не его…

Он стал переворачиваться и понял, что лежит на своем диване, а не в кровати. Сбившийся от его движений плед был до того заботливо подоткнут. В комнате стояли вечерние сумерки.

Он услышал шелест переворачиваемой страницы. Повернув голову, Кроули увидел Азирафеля, тихо сидящего в кресле и читающего один из шпионских детективов, что были у Кроули. Из-за слегка нахмуренных бровей, Кроули внезапно представил, как Азирафель составляет список вопросов, начинающийся с того, почему злодеи решили взорвать луну, и заканчивающийся едкими комментариями о коронной фразе главного героя. Он рассмеялся прежде, чем смог остановил себя. Азирафель тут же поднял голову и выражение его лица смягчилось в нежность и тревогу.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Лучше. Спасибо, — Кроули сел прямо и потер глаза. — Сколько я?..

— Несколько часов. Тебе это явно было нужно. Ты голодный?

И он был, впервые за эти дни. Но еще больше смущен теперь, когда в голове прояснилось.

— Да, но я могу… я могу и сам себе что-нибудь приготовить. Тебе не нужно…

— Не глупи, — Азирафель отложил книгу. — Я закажу нам что-нибудь, ну, или приготовлю сам, что скажешь?

Он предлагал это с таким беспокойством, что Кроули невольно улыбнулся. Несмотря на слабость Азирафеля к хорошей еде, Кроули не удивился бы, узнав, что его навыки ограничиваются яичницей. Он хотел согласиться, только чтобы посмотреть, что из этого выйдет.

Но еще он был очень голоден и чувствовал себя хрупким, как обернутая в человеческую кожу горстка треснутого стекла, и Азирафель сказал: _закажу нам_ , а это значит, что он точно собирается остаться.

— Есть неплохой ресторанчик с карри, — сказал он. — Меню на холодильнике.

Азирафель встал, поспешив на кухоньку, из которой вернулся с таким торжественным выражением, словно это была редкая рукопись, которую от откопал в какой-то библиотеке, а не меню навынос. Кроули поймал себя на том, что снова улыбается, слишком измотанный, чтобы сдерживаться, когда все в Азирафеле было ему _так дорого_.

Азирафель, заметив его выражение лица, замер в полушаге, и Кроули тут же отвернулся, решив сложить плед, под которым он спал.

— Прости, что… переполошился так, — сказал Кроули, с излишним усердием выравнивая края пледа, прежде чем складывать. — Я… этого больше не повторится.

— Нет, не повторится, — тихо ответил Азирафель с болью в голосе. — Потому что я больше не буду так беспечен с тобой. Слишком легко забыть, насколько ты… человечен.

Кроули посмотрел на него, озадаченный и слегка оскорбленный, но Азирафель, к удивлению Кроули, сел на диван вместо того, чтобы вернуться в кресло. И не на другой конец, он сел рядом с Кроули, так близко, что Кроули мог чувствовать идущее от него тепло.

— Ты не поцеловал меня, — неожиданно сказал Азирафель. У Кроули в голове закоротило, и он просто смотрел на профиль Азирафеля. Тот глядел в сторону, прикусив губу. — Потому что боялся, да? Боялся, что, если сделаешь неверный шаг, я покину тебя.

Кроули отвел глаза, громко сглотнул, слыша свое внезапно заколотившееся сердце.

— Что-то вроде того, — пробормотал он, вцепившись в сложенный плед. — Я не знал, хочешь ли ты…

— Ох, _милый._

Азирафель забрал у него плед, что было просто _грубо,_ куда ему теперь было девать руки...

Мягкое прикосновение к щеке заставило повернуть голову к Азирафелю, а потом Кроули поцеловали, и несмотря на то, что они буквально _только что_ говорили об этом, он оказался совершенно не готов. Азирафель это прекрасно понимал, совершенно не обижаясь и не принимая его заторможенность за отказ, и просто неспешно и нежно его целовал, запустив руку ему в волосы и этого было достаточно, чтобы послать табун мурашек ему по спине.

Он внезапно обрадовался, что у него свободны руки, потому что ему было _необходимо_ обнять Азирафеля, запустить пальцы в теплый мягкий свитер и прижать его ближе. Азирафель с радостью поддался и в итоге оказался почти что у Кроули на коленях, двумя руками в его волосах, и целовал его, целовал, меж поцелуями успокаивая неразборчивым бормотанием.

Так много времени прошло с тех пор, как Кроули кого-то целовал и, если честно, он никогда не считал себя мастером в этом, но с Азирафелем это был так просто, словно его тело само знало, что ему нужно делать, словно Азирафель уже знал, как отвечать. Для него было так естественно осторожно коснуться кончиком языка его губ, на что Азирафель с готовностью приоткрыл рот ему навстречу с тихим стоном, что тело Кроули прошило внезапным возбуждением. Так отчаянно, до беспомощности естественно было для Кроули закрыть глаза и держаться за Азирафеля, словно утопающий, для которого он был единственным спасением.

Кроули был готов провести так вечность и не сразу понял, зачем они в итоге остановились. Однако, похоже, это вышло само собой: поцелуи становились мягче, пока их губы не стали едва касаться друг друга, пока они не прижались лбами, закрыв глаза и пытаясь отдышаться.

— Прости, что так долго тянул, — прошептал Азирафель. — Я просто… не слишком хорошо беру инициативу. В целом, если честно, и конкретно… в этом.

Кроули кивнул. Он чувствовал, словно что-то, что сжимало его сердце, вдруг исчезло, словно груз, который он тащил на своих плечах — вдруг испарился, словно он сейчас засмеется булькающим, обессиленным смехом, что возникает в чувстве безопасности после того, как выбрался из пожара.

— Я могу остаться на ночь? — продолжил Азирафель, убийственно неуверенно и ошеломительно нагло одновременно. — Хочу как следует позаботиться о тебе. Не думаю, что о тебе заботились так, как ты того заслуживаешь.

Кроули открыл глаза, нахмурился, инстинктивно пытаясь возразить, но Азирафель был так близко, его глаза были такими голубыми, полными ласки и мягкости, что он сумел лишь нерешительно ответить:

— Я всегда отлично справлялся сам по себе…

— Вот об этом я и говорю, — ответил Азирафель и снова его поцеловал, легонько, как летний дождь, как перышко, и отпрянул прежде чем Кроули успел углубить поцелуй. — Тебе больше не надо выносить все в одиночку.

Вся сущность Кроули хотела это отвергнуть, спрятаться за сарказмом и отрицанием, но в этот момент он был беззащитен, не в силах спрятать свое кроткое сердце. Он зарылся лицом Азирафелю в плечо, обнял его так сильно, что у него заныли руки, и выпустил длинный, прерывистый вздох, который словно все это время жил в нем.

— Останься, — пробормотал он в приятно пахнущий Азирафелем свитер. — Пожалуйста.

— До самого конца света, — ответил Азирафель, и Кроули было плевать на такую странную формулировку, когда он так гладил его по голове. — Обещаю.

* * *

_Засим лежит цветок,_

_От гроба в двух шагах._

_Оставь соцветье пчелам,_

_Могиле — ее прах._

Эмили Дикинсон.

пер.[ idle heart](https://ficbook.net/authors/509937)


End file.
